


Haze

by paragonparadigm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonparadigm/pseuds/paragonparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker has a rather vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

__She was heat, she was power, she was that spark of life that they were fighting to preserve_._ And she was wrapped in his arms. Straddling him as he tried to set the flight controls to autopilot for the night. Lips blazing a trail along the side of his jaw and down his neck. Fingers wrapped in his short, (and rather disheveled), hair.

His hat had been tossed somewhere in the initial onslaught and he couldn’t really bring himself to care. There was that spark in those startling blue eyes of hers, that need in the way she carried herself. The hurried tap of her boot on the floor before he had turned his chair to greet her.

And that’s all there was.

The slide of lips, and the pulse of her hips grinding down against him. Heavy breathing and the small sigh as he tugged her hair and claimed her mouth with an urgency he didn’t know he’d possessed. The taste of liquor, desperation, and desire on the tongue.

Deft fingers working their way down the front of his uniform, revealing the hurried rise and fall of his chest as they went. Perfectly heedless that there were still a few straggling crew members in the CIC, so wonderfully wanton. He doubted anyone would rat them out to the brass at any rate.

Wicked little smile, lips bruised to an enticing shade from his kisses. Pride. With a rueful wink she began to fidget with the zipper of that sweatshirt, (a pretty great investment he had to admit), preparing to strip before him.

He was beginning to be quite grateful for the door blocking them from the eyes of the rest of the deck.

“Joker.” The perfect sound of his name on her lips.

“Mmhmm?”

“Joker!” His eyes flew open and his mind cleared. Bright blue eyes shone amusement down upon him. Sudden ache. “What have I told you about falling asleep on the bridge?”

For a moment, a black hole. The great tyranny between dreams and reality. His head dropped in his hands, fingers rubbing the bridge between his nose and his eyes.

“You alright?” Concern. A grimace.

“Yeah. Just have a few things to finish up here and then I’ll head down to my bunk.” A sigh and the sound of light laughter at his back.. The fleeting impression of her hand on his shoulder. “Just gotta set her to autopilot.”

“Sleep well Lieutenant.”

The dull whirr of the door as she made her exit.

“You too, Commander.”


End file.
